The present invention relates to vehicles of the type having a fuel burning engine, such as an internal combustion engine, in which the combustion process is improved through a solar-powered electrolysis unit that supplements the fuel and air mixture with hydrogen gas.
It is well known in the art to use hydrogen gas to facilitate the combustion of fuels in a fuel burner such as an internal combustion engine. However, certain of the drawbacks and limitations present in many previous approaches for generating and using hydrogen gas are overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,077, issued May 24, 1921 to Blumenberg, shows the generation of hydrogen and oxygen gases using an electrolysis unit in an automobile. The hydrogen and oxygen gases produced are passed through heavy hydrocarbon fuels where the fuel is physically and chemically modified by the hydrogen. The excess hydrogen gas is fed to a carburetor along with the modified fuel to enhance the fuel-air mixture to allow combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel. However, Blumenberg does not provide storage for any excessively produced hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,217, issued Nov. 24, 1981 to Teitel, shows a system using a metal hydride to supply hydrogen gas when heated and a microcavity hydrogen storage supply to provide hydrogen gas to regenerate the metal hydride hydrogen supply when the metal hydride is depleted of hydrogen. In addition, the microcavity hydrogen storage supply requires periodic replacement with a freshly charged microcavity hydrogen component. Thermal controls are used to control the heating and cooling of the microcavity storage supply and the metal hydride to regulate the rate of discharge of hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,793, issued June 9, 1981 to Valdespino, describes an internal combustion engine in which the fuel-air mixture is supplemented by the hydrogen and oxygen gases from an electrolysis unit. The unit is energized by the electrical generating system driven by the engine and the unit is only operative when the engine is running. Large amounts of current are required to produce the preferred amount of hydrogen and oxygen gases and consequently, the unit must be cooled by the engine coolant to dissipate the large amounts of heat generated to prevent electrolyte boil-off. The unit is also further pressurized to minimize boil-off.
The present invention provides an improved oxy-hydrogen fuel burning vehicle in which the electrolysis unit is aided by solar cells to generate supplemental gases that are stored while the vehicle is not in use. Another feature of the present invention eliminates the need for a conventional cooling system associated with the fuel burning engine because heat generated by the combustion and electrolysis processes is absorbed by the electrolyte to enhance the formation of hydrogen and oxygen gases. Still another feature of the invention is the design of the electrolysis unit which minimizes heat generated during electrolysis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following written description and the drawings forming a part thereof.